Say That We'll Be Together
by SerratedCrest
Summary: Just when she thought things were going to get better, they got so much worse.


Little plot bunny would not leave me alone so I had to write it. I promise that there is a new chapter to A Quiet Life coming soon. Enjoy this little one-shot!

 **Disclaimer: Hasbro owns the rights to all known Transformers and related characters. I do not make any profit from writing about Transformers. I just like to make up little stories and post them where everyone can see.**

She looked down at her precious necklace in horror as it cracked. Her gift from Starscream! Alexis just knew that something terrible had happened to her beloved. She ran from the room she was in to an observation deck, ignoring the calls from Rad to wait for her friends. There she saw Unicron and a bolt of purple energy heading towards the waking giant. When the energy bolt dissipated before even making it close to the ultimate evil, the feeling of dread grew in her stomach.

A few moments later Optimus sent a message to the Axalon. Starscream was dead.

Immediately she started shaking her head and ran back over to the window facing Unicron. The distressed girl banged her fists against the window with her necklace in her right hand. She stared at the necklace for a moment as Rad walked up behind her and said something. It could have been her name, but for all she knew he could have said anything. Alexis threw herself into his grasp, sobbing, and yelling why Starscream had died, why her would do that to himself. All the while she was wondering how he could have done that to her. How he could have left her just after she had gotten through to him. After she had finally gotten through his tough Decepticon shell.

No one had known, but while they were still on Earth, Alexis and Starscream had met up a lot. Sometimes they would lie together in the woods, other times they would take a flight over some far land. They got to know each other.

And so the girl fell in love with a being from another world, one who towered over her. One who, by all rights, should have been an evil being with every intention of destroying the human race. He was not evil though, he did not even hate the human race as he should. Alexis knew it was because she took the time to get to know him, to become his friend.

The night before everything went wrong, they had been flying together over the Pacific Ocean when she asked the mech to land. When he found a small, uninhabited island, he landed upon it as smoothly as possible. The mech did not want to Alexis to get injured in any way.

The girl climbed out of his cockpit and jumped to the ground before motioning for the mech to transform. When he did she smiled at him. "Can I sit on your shoulder?" She asked shyly.

Starscream simply smiled at the human. He carefully sat down near her before offering his hand to her so that he could bring her up to his shoulder. Once there she sat down against his neck cables which sent a tingle though his spinal struts.

"Starscream…" She whispered against his neck. "I can't tell you how I feel about you… Not in a way that would make any sense to you…" Alexis said as she closed her eyes, hoping to will her emotions steady.

The mech's engines purred faintly at her presence against his sensitive cables. "Alexis, you know we aren't really compatible. You would be happier with another of your species. Someone you could truly be with, someone you could grow old with at the same rate." The mech trembled a bit. "We transformers live a very long time in human years." He reached up to her and ran a digit lightly along her spine. "You need someone who can give you children, who isn't fighting a never ending war."

Alexis sniffled as she cuddled closer against the mech. His touch to her back sent shivers all through her body as she fought back a whimper. "I don't care about any of those things Star… You know that. Even if I knew that you would one day have to move on from me because I'm a frail, weak, fleshy being… I would still want to spend every moment that I could with you." She looked up at the mech's face. "Don't shut me out Star, please. When this war ends finally, just, say that we'll be together."

"Alexis, I can't say that. This war could easily last through the end of your life. I would keep you waiting around for the rest of your life for something that may never even happen." He paused for a moment while looking at her and into her beautiful eyes. "My Alexis." The mech said softly as tears trickled from her eyes. "There is also every possibility that I won't survive to see the end of all this conflict."

The girl stood up and fully turned towards him. "I don't care!" She yelled in frustration. "I would wait all my life just to be with you. I would even wait until we are both one with the Allspark to be with you for all of time. I would try to get some of the more unhinged scientists to experiment upon me to try to turn me into one of you!" More tears flowed from her eyes. "I would give up everything to have even a single moment with you." She hugged his neck cables tightly as she tried to get a handle on her emotions once more. "Just please tell me that we can try." Alexis said in a weak voice. "As if not, I'm afraid I would waste away without you there to guide me." She sniffled. "I love you my bright shining Star."

At her words, Starscream gently plucked her off his shoulder and held the small human against his cheek plate. It was as close to a hug as he could possibly get with her. He just knew that he had to comfort her somehow. "Alexis… please don't ever subject yourself to Shockwave or any other mech for experimentation. The end result would never be worth the end result." He gently nuzzled the human girl and smiled. "I don't understand how I can feel such emotions for anyone, but I love you too Alexis." He sighed and stayed silent for a few moments. "Once the war for the minicon's is done, then I will stay on this planet and we will try our hardest to make this work between us. I will figure out some way for either myself to have a human form or…" The mech closed his optics. "Or I will figure out some other way. You are the only mate for me." He smirked a little at the girl. "And us Transformers only actually fall in love once." He said with a grin on his face. "So you are officially stuck with me forever and always. My Alexis."

Alexis opened her eyes, once more on the Axalon. She could not stand it. Her love was actually gone. He would never tell her that he loved her again. Never call her his Alexis. Never figure out a way for them to be together. She would not stop the tears falling from her eyes, she could not stop them even if she tried.

Red Alert grew concerned as he observed Alexis's emotions towards the Decepticon's death. He silently listened in on her desperate, heartbroken rambling and came to what he believed to be a highly illogical conclusion, but the only one to actually make sense. With a heavy spark, he sent a transmission to Optimus with a short message. 'Alexis is heartbroken, I can only deduce that there was something more between them. They could not have been sparkmates, it is not compatible between our races, but I am almost a hundred percent sure that she was in love with him.'

Optimus listened quietly to what Red Alert had to say and vented deeply. 'Keep a close optic on her. It is not very unlikely that they formed a partial bond. I have witnessed such things happen before. She cannot be allowed to bring harm upon herself, Starscream would never forgive us if they met before her time in the Well.'

'Understood sir, I will make sure that she does not expire like Starscream did.' Red Alert responded quietly as he still watched the girl. 'Thank you Optimus.' With that he ended the transmission to begin his new duty. He was going to do everything he could to help Alexis. It was his new purpose in life.


End file.
